1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of improving the functionality of universal remote controls for consumer electronic devices. An example of such a control is a universal remote for televisions, stereos, CD players and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various universal remote controls have been proposed by others. However, the degree of acceptance and functionality of these devices has been limited in that they normally require complex user interaction for reprogramming or for use with multiple devices. These universal remotes are generally a single device that can be programmed to control one type of multiple electronic device such as a type of VCR, type of TV, type of laser disc player, type of stereo or the like; or they are designed to operate generally one VCR, one TV, one stereo or the like. Generally, these universal remotes have internal databases which are stored in ROM 90 of several different devices in each class. The number of these types are limited and may only be in the tens or at most a few hundred devices.